


take care

by wendywrites



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:36:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendywrites/pseuds/wendywrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long and tiring day, Jaebum takes off his leader cap and hands over control to Jackson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take care

The seven of them are approaching twelve hours of singing, dancing, and singing and dancing on three hours’ sleep, no-one’s eaten anything more substantial than vending machine snacks and coffee, and the air conditioning unit is broken so the practise room is swelteringly hot and muggy, the stagnant air thick with the smell of sweat and body odour that overpowers even the strongest of deodorants. All in all, it’s been a pretty miserable day, but still not one of the worst they’ve had during comeback preparations. Jackson poured his usual energy into his steps and movements the first hundred or so times they ran through the choreography, but now even he is just going through the motions, his mind curled up in bed as his body moves on auto-pilot.

 

“Do it one more time and then you’re done for the day,” their choreographer says as they pause for a short water break. The air still smells – and tastes – like crunchy socks, but everyone perks up a bit as the light finally appears at the end of the tunnel.

 

“Come on, guys. Let’s make this last one look like our first,” Jaebum claps encouragingly, as they all shuffle back into formation.

 

“Yeah, let’s do it!” Jackson throws back his head in a yell. A laughter echoes in the room and everyone’s spirits rise even more. They’re all too exhausted to give it their all, but it seems they’ve all found a second wind and they certainly don’t look half bad considering they were dead on their feet ten seconds ago. They’re just five dance steps and two tricks away from the end when Jaebum’s feet go flying up to greet Youngjae in the face.

 

“Oh shit! Youngjae, are you alright?” Jinyoung is the first one to reach him, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s shoulders and pulling him up from where he’s currently hunched over on the ground. Jaebum is usually right behind Jinyoung whenever there’s a mishap and someone is hurt, but today he freezes in shock, eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

 

“Move aside, let me see him,” Jaebum snaps to life as the company medic rushes into the room, pulling the others away from Youngjae and giving her room to work. “Hmmm lucky for you, he got you on your forehead instead of your eye. The spot will be sore, red and swollen for a little while, but it’s nothing concealer won’t be able to cover,” she says as she cleans the dirt off Youngjae’s forehead with antiseptic and sticks a plaster above his eye.

 

“That’s a relief,” their manager sighs. “Alright, that’ll be enough for today. Get your things together and be ready to head out to the van in ten minutes.”

 

“Don’t pout hyung, you look kinda manly with the plaster on, like you just walked away from a fight like those guys in the movies,” Bambam says cheerfully as he pats Youngjae on the back. Mark chuckles and Youngjae guffaws with his mouth gaping and his head thrown back as Yugyeom does an imitation of a stone-faced action hero wiping a drop of blood off his lip as Jinyoung and Jackson sprawl out on the floor behind him, twitching and groaning in feigned pain. Their laughter is broken at a loud  _thud!_  that reverberates through the room like a gunshot. Everyone’s heads turn to look at Jaebum who is clenching and unclenching his fist. The material the wall is made out of is too hard to dent, but there’s a fist-shaped sweat mark on it right next to their leader.

 

“Hyung,” Jinyoung jumps up and rests a comforting hand on the older man’s shoulder.

 

“Everyone, get your stuff together and let’s go,” Jaebum addresses them all and stalks off to the bench at the back of the room that houses all their belongings, Jinyoung’s hand slipping off his shoulder. Jackson bites his lip as he sees the stiff way Jaebum carries himself.

 

 

 

 

They didn’t come up with a rule about when to suggest a switch, but Jackson always waits until they’re alone. That can be difficult when they live in such close quarters with five other guys, but god smiles on him today and gives him the opportunity when Youngjae is in the shower and Jaebum has secluded himself inside his room.

 

“Jaebum?” Jackson knocks on his door, opening it and sticking his head inside. Jaebum is sitting in front of his bed, head lowered as he stares at his hand in his lap. “Jaebum?” Jackson speaks up a little louder as he fully enters the room, closing the door behind him. The older man finally looks up, every anxious thought he’s had in the last hour printed on his face. Jackson sits down next to him and lightly rests a hand on the older man’s shoulder, leaning in to press their cheeks together.

 

“Jaebum, what do you want me to do?” According to the rules, Jaebum has to hand over the reigns himself. “Jaebum?” Jackson nuzzles their cheeks together. At last, Jaebum slowly releases a sigh before he opens his mouth.

 

“Please take care of me,” Jaebum breathes, leaning his entire body weight onto Jackson.

 

“Okay, you go and chill in the living room while I get Youngjae to switch rooms with me,” Jackson drops a kiss on Jaebum’s cheek, jumping to his feet before he holds out both hands to the other man. Jaebum takes them and lets himself be hoisted up by Jackson before he strolls off to the living room. Jackson heads for the bathroom, leaning against the wall outside it as he waits for Youngjae to emerge.

 

“Hey, Youngjae,” Jackson slaps a hand to his shoulder the second it’s visible. Youngjae jumps out of his skin and nearly suffers another injury as his feet slide from under him before Jackson catches him by the shoulders. “Woah, easy there. That’s twice today you almost got your Nichkhun-approved visuals damaged. Anyway, how’s about we switch rooms today?”

 

“I get to sleep with air conditioning? Oh thank you, Jackson-hyung,” Youngjae all but weeps, looking like his birthday has come early.

 

“I live to please,” Jackson sends him off with a pat on the back.

 

That done, Jackson goes back to his room and picks out a pair of underpants and some sleeping clothes before he does the same for Jaebum, grabbing two towels from the drying rack. He carries his load into the bathroom before he heads to the living room and taps Jaebum on the shoulder, nodding his head in the direction of the bathroom.

 

“Remove those sweaty clothes you’re wearing,” Jackson calls over his shoulder as he fills the tub, checking that the temperature is just right. The bathroom is small enough that it’s a close fit for one person, but the two of them have gotten used to manoeuvring around each other. When the tub is about half-filled, Jackson stops the water.

 

“Get in and sit,” Jackson holds out his hand for Jaebum to take as he steps inside the tub, the water level rising as he lowers himself. Jackson takes Jaebum by the shoulders and directs him to lean back against the tub before he starts to splash Jaebum with some of the water in the tub. Jackson can see the tension slowly bleed out of the older man the longer he sits in the cool water. The smell of lavender saturates the air as Jackson squeezes a generous glob of shampoo into his hand and starts massaging the viscous liquid into Jaebum’s hair.

 

“How does this feel?” Jackson asks as he gently kneads Jaebum’s scalp with his fingers.

 

“Feels good, so good,” Jaebum sighs, his eyes closing.

 

“Good, now lower your head.” Jaebum complies and Jackson turns on the shower head and holds the spray of water over Jaebum’s head as his fingers rub the suds out. When Jaebum’s hair is clean, Jackson drains the tub and nudges the older man to his feet, hosing down the rest of his body with the showerhead.

 

“Awww crap, who finished the lavender body wash? Eh, whatever, I guess the unscented one will have to do,” Jackson grumbles to himself as he lathers up a rag before he proceeds to thoroughly soap up Jaebum’s entire body. After a final spray down with the showerhead, Jaebum is finally clean.

 

“When I’m finished with you in here, go back to your room and lie on the bed,” Jackson says as he’s drying Jaebum’s body and helping him into his clothes. “I’m gonna take a quick shower and be right back, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Jaebum nods.

 

Normally Jackson would cut his shower short when he’s on Jaebum duty, but today he needs a little ‘me’ time to properly wash away the grime – visible and invisible – that’s stuck to him to better enable him to look after the older man. Twenty five minutes later, he’s sauntering into Jaebum’s room; the older man is lying sprawled on his stomach with his head pillowed on his folded arms.

 

“Jaebum, turn over,” Jackson says softly as he taps Jaebum on the back. Jaebum slowly rolls onto his back, sitting up a bit to stretch his limbs before he finally lies back down. “I’m going to make you feel good and then we stop,” Jackson says as he tugs Jaebum’s thin shorts down his legs. This is also another thing that just developed as they went along.

 

Jackson takes Jaebum’s flaccid cock in hand and slowly strokes it to life, his eyes on Jaebum’s face. Once Jaebum’s eyes slip closed and his mouth falls open, Jackson lowers his head to Jaebum’s cock, his cheeks hollowing out as the shaft slides past his lips and into his mouth. Jackson goes down until nose is tickled by the fine, dark hair on Jaebum’s lower abdomen, then he sucks the shaft as hard as he can while his hands fondle Jaebum’s balls. The sound of slurping and low groaning fills the room as Jackson bobs his head up and down. Big hands grab fistfuls of Jackson’s hair and Jaebum’s balls tighten in his hands before a choked cry warbles out of Jaebum’s throat. Jackson gulps down the hot liquid that gushes down his throat before he slides his lips up Jaebum’s softening cock to suckle at the head until the older man stops shuddering beneath him. Pulling off Jaebum with a popping sound, Jackson tucks him back inside his pants and lays his head on Jaebum’s chest, listening to his heartbeat.

 

“Thank you,” Jaebum mumbles sleepily as the  _lub-dub_  in Jackson’s ear gradually slows down, his hand coming up to pet Jackson’s hair. Jackson drops a kiss on the bare skin above the neck of his thin white t-shirt.

 

“My pleasure.”


End file.
